


Perfection

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Rowin (Rowena Ravenclaw/Colin Creevey) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Sheer perfection in an image.
Relationships: Colin Creevey/Rowena Ravenclaw
Series: Rowin (Rowena Ravenclaw/Colin Creevey) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023564





	Perfection

Our story starts in the Gryffindor common room, the ghost of Rowena Ravenclaw is visiting her boyfriend Colin Creevey and is still trying to win back his trust after a huge argument a few weeks ago.

Rowena beamed, "Happy birthday."

Colin asked, "Who told you that it's my birthday today?"

Rowena shrugged. "I have my sources, I know things." She said, "I'm right, it is your birthday today?"

Colin nodded. "It is."

Rowena sighed. "Phew, for a second I thought I had the day wrong or something. Anyway, I hope you've had a lovely day today and I just wanted to personally deliver your present."

Colin muttered, "You got me a present even after how distant I've been lately?"

Rowena told him, "You have good reason to be distant, besides I never miss a birthday of a loved one."

Colin responded, "Fair enough, Row."

Rowena set a neatly wrapped parcel down on the floor and stated, "If you want, I'll leave you alone now."

Colin shook his head. "Stay a while longer. You have to see my reaction to your present after all."

Rowena insisted, "Go on and open it then."

Colin tore open the parcel to reveal a magical, moving portrait of Rowena in a delicately crafted frame.

He gasped. "It's... so beautiful."

Rowena inquired, "Do you really mean that?"

Colin tore his eyes away from the portrait and grinned. "This is the perfect gift. I love it because I can hang this masterpiece up in my dormitory and every time I look at it, I'll be reminded of the day I first laid my eyes on you. The day my life changed forever. I love you, Row."

Rowena smiled. "I love you too."


End file.
